Seductive Serpent
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Jinx and Charlie have been best friends since they met in Romainia. When he brings her home for the Quidditch World Cup, Percy develops a crush, Ron is suckered into giving her a back rub, and then when, she and Charlie bring the dragons for the First Task, she stays to be a student teacher under Hagrid. Eventual GW/Oc/FW. Slight Au. Pranking ensues. Rated for language/suggestions
1. Chapter 1

_Dearest Charlie, _

_How have you been? How is Romania and that friend of yours? I open you've been keeping out of trouble._

_Your father has gotten tickets to the Quidditch World Cup this summer, and he happens to have three extra. Obviously, we're giving one to Harry and one to Hermione, but we don't know what to do with the extra one. _

_Everyone but me is going, and that include you and Bill. _

_Write me soon, _

_Mum_

* * *

_Mum,_

_That extra ticket, can I have it? I'd love to bring one of my friends here._

_Charlie_

* * *

"Char..."

Charlie grumbled, waving a hand to whoever was talking to him, and rolled over, dragging the covers over his head.

"Char."

"Five more minutes." He slurred out, burying his face into his pillow. There was a sigh from above him, and the covers were suddenly ripped from his body. Charlie glared upwards and was met by the amused face of his best friend.

She grinned, tossed her spiky hair and snickered as his blue eyes drifted down to the wonderful view she was giving him of her cleavage.

"You'd think if someone woke up to this every morning," Charlie began, sitting up. His friend ended up sitting on his lap, still grinning. "He'd get used to seeing his best friend's boobs."

"All men are the same. When faced with boobs, stare." She laughed, climbing off him and striding over to the bed on the other side of the room. She rummaged through the trunk at the end of her bed, and emerged with a light tanktop and a pair of tight gold jeans. Charlie yawned, rising from his own bed. "I had a shower before getting you up. I'll finish your packing before we leave for the Burrow."

The redhead grumbled something about _early rising best friends _and _breathing fire_.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Jinx!" He sang, darting into the bathroom, laughing. Jinx shook her head and flicked her wand. The clothes lying all over the room picked themselves up and divided into the two trunks in the room. Breakfast, which consisted of Count Chocula and Fruit Loops, appeared on the small table below the window.

"Are we stopping to get Bill?" She yelled as the shower started up. Charlie shrieked, quite like a girl, and Jinx snickered as she poured other boxes into her bowl and filled it with milk. Moments later, a shivering and drenched Weasley appeared in the doorway to the bathroom, glaring and wearing only a towel.

"Yes. And why, in Merlin's name, did you use up all the hot water!?"

"Cold water is-"

"You know what, no. Just shush." Charlie growled, grabbing up the clothes Jinx had left on his bed. "I don't care about your twisted Asian ways. I don't _do _cold water."

"Pity. You look positively dashing." She snickered. "Shaking in your towel."

"That's it. You, Miss Jarvis, have earned yourself a punishment!"

"No! Not that!" Jinx screeched, jumping up and darting towards the door. Unfortunately, a stocky redhead blocked her pathway to freedom. His hands closed around her waist, and his fingers began a torturous dance along her sides. Jinx shrieked. "Char, you know I'm ticklish! Stop it!"

"Never!"

A knock on the door silenced the two friends, and Jinx opened the door to one of their neighbours.

"As much as I appreciate the wake-up alarm," The tanned and calloused male outside crossed his arms. "I'd much prefer it later. Now, shut up."

"Sorry!" Jinx tossed her hair and pouted at him. He blinked at her and flushed slightly. "It won't happen for the rest of the summer. Would you be a dear and keep our room clean while we're gone?"

"Uh, sure." The man stammered. Jinx shut the door in his face and laughed.

"Sometimes, I swear you're a Veela."

"You wish."

"Not really. I'd have to beat away all the other guys."

"Really, Weasley. Sometimes I swear you're like a jealous boyfriend."

"Nope. Just an over-protective best friend."

"Can we go now?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

"So, how exactly are we getting to the Burrow?" Bill eyed the two standing before him with devious grins.

"I suggest you stand back." Charlie led his brother nearly fifty feet away from the raven-haired girl in black and gold. He lifted his thumbs, and seconds later, a thirty-foot dragon stood where she had been. "We're riding on Jinx."

"That could be taken so badly." Bill shook his head and clambered onto the dip between the Jinx's neck and back. Charlie pulled himself up behind his brother.

"Hang on tight."

With a powerful downward motion, the wings on either side of the dragon filled with air. Two more enormous gusts of wind hit the two men, and the black dragon lifted into the air. Jinx chuckled at the two, watching them with one of her enormous violet eyes.

Bill shrank back from her gaze and Charlie laughed, throwing his arms over his head. Jinx's mouth lifted into a smile, showing her sharp ivory teeth. The witch dipped one of her wings down and suddenly they were corkscrewing through the air.

Bill screamed.

"Don't do that!"

* * *

Bill walked into the kitchen, very careful making sure that his thighs didn't touch. Charlie followed him seconds after, leaving Jinx, still in her Animagus form, on the lawn.

"Hi, Mum." Bill grumbled.

"Mum!" Charlie laughed, and then he went quiet. "Okay. So before you freak out-"

"There's a _dragon _on my lawn!" Molly Weasley shrieked, staring out the window of the kitchen. Jinx rolled her shoulders, and began shifting. The process, though no longer painful, made horrible snapping and grinding sounds.

The raven-haired woman sauntered into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"Hi! I'm Jinx Jarvis. You must be Molly Weasley. It's nice to finally meet the one Charlie got his looks from."

"_Suck up._" Charlie hissed. Jinx slammed the heel of her stiletto into his foot.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Jinx. Are you okay with rooming with these two?" Molly gestured to Bill and Charlie, who was glaring at her.

"Of course. We're adults, we can control ourselves." Jinx flashed a smile, tucking her spiky hair behind her ear. "From what I've heard, the Weasley clan is bigger than just the three of you."

"My husband, Arthur, Fred, George, and Ron have gone to get Harry. Hermione and Ginny are upstairs and Percy is in his room again." Molly shook her head. There was a sound in the living room.

"Mum, we're back!"

"Hullo, George."

"I'm _Fred._"

"Sorry, darling." Jinx hopped onto the table between Bill and Charlie.

"Forge, help me with Harry's trunk."

"Ouch, George!"

"Bloody hell, Ron! Wait a minute, will you!?" One of what Jinx assumed was a twin appeared, hopping onto the table across from her, and he was followed by another gangly redheaded boy.

"Lively bunch, aren't they?" The eldest two Weasley boys nodded.

"Did he eat it?" One of the twins asked.

"Yeah. What _was _it?" A new voice asked.

"Ton-Tongue Toffee." Said the same twin. "George and I invented them. We've been looking for someone to test them on all summer..."

The kitchen exploded with laughter. From the sound of the sweet's name, Jinx had a pretty good idea of what it did. Her melodic laugh joined in with Bill's chuckles and Charlie's roars.

"How're you doing, Harry?" Charlie smiled at the black haired boy who appeared in the kitchen, pushing his glasses up his nose. Charlie held out one of his large hands, and Harry shook. Jinx had a good idea of who Harry was, if it wasn't obvious enough.

Bill stood and shook hands with Harry too. Before anyone could comment on Jinx's presence, and Arthur appeared over one of the twins' shoulders.

"That _wasn't funny, _Fred." He shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything." Fred said with an evil grin. "I just _dropped _it. It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to."

"You dropped it on purpose!" Arthur roared. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet-"

"How big did his tongue get?" The other twin, George asked eagerly.

"It was four foot long before his parents would let me shrink it!"

The kitchen began laughing again.

"It _isn't funny! _That sort of behaviour seriously undermines wizard-Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against mistreatment of Muggle and my own sons-"

"We didn't give it to him because he was a Muggle!" Fred protested.

"No, we gave it to him because a great bullying git. Isn't he, Harry?" George nodded.

"Yeah, he is, Mr Weasley." Harry said earnestly.

"That's not the point!" raged Arthur. "You wait until I tell your mother-"

"Tell me what?" Molly had returned from taking Harry's trunk up stairs.

"Oh, hello, Harry dear." She waved. Then her eyes snapped back to her husband. "Tell me _what, _Arthur?"

Arthur was hesitating. Jinx could tell. She'd heard about Molly from Charlie, and she knew better than to go against the woman. She was a force all on her own.

Then, two girls appeared behind Molly Weasley. The one, with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth, must have been Ron's friend Hermione Granger. The other girl, a redhead, was the youngest Weasley child, Ginny.

"Tell me _what, _Arthur?" Molly repeated in a dangerous tone.

"It's nothing, Molly. Fred and George just -but I've had words with them-"

"What have they done this time?" Molly growled. "If it's got anything to do with _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes-_"

"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" Hermione suggested.

"He knows where he's sleeping." Ron, the gangly one, muttered. "In my room. He slept there last-"

"We can all go." She said pointedly.

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah, we'll come, too." George said.

"_You stay where you are!" _Molly snarled.

"How bout we play a game of two-on-one Quidditch." Jinx whispered to the older two boys, eyeing the brewing argument and the sulking twins.

"Sounds good." Charlie nodded. "Mum, we'll be out in the yard."

"Oh course, Charlie dear. Make sure the three of you are back in time for dinner." Molly smiled.

The two eldest children and Jinx vanished outside, heading for the garage a few feet away, where the brooms were kept.

"So, brooms." Bill stood in front of the door, glaring at it slightly.

"I have my own." Jinx smirked.

"No, not the-"

"Oh yes. Me, against you two."

"We're gonna die." Charlie beat his head against the stones.

"_Accio Firebolt._"

Bill joined his brother in beating his head.

* * *

"Bill, Charlie," Molly poked her head out the front door, eyes narrowed slightly at the three young adults lying in a heaped pile on the front lawn. "Would you be dears and set up some tables outside?"

"Sure." They grumbled. Jinx sent Mrs Weasley a reassuring smile before it morphed into a mischievous grin.

"The tables are over here. Help us would you, Jinxy?" Charlie sent a pair of puppy dogs eyes at his best friend.

"Sure thing, Char."

"You call him Char?" Bill lifted an eyebrow as the three dove into the garage searching for tables.

"Yeah. It's got a story behind it too."

"Not this again."

"Do tell." Charlie groaned as Jinx jumped into the story of how she'd nearly burned all his hair off, and the scent of charred meat had lingered around him for a month.

"Here's a question for you." Bill said suddenly, right as she finished her story. They'd been tossing a half-deflated ball back and forth as she talked. "Can you breath fire in your human form?"

Charlie smashed his head against one of the tables and lifted it with his wand.

"I can. I'm also way warmer than a normal person. I actually steam in the cold. It's cool." Jinx snickered, sitting on the second table as Bill hovered it out of the garage.

"Please stop bragging about how you're always warm. Please!" Charlie whined, setting down his table. Jinx's wand was in her hand and she pointed it at his table. With a swift flick, the table was chasing after Charlie and beating him over the head.

"Ow!" His howls of pain had brought out Ginny and the twins, who were finished being yelled at. Jinx laughed as she stood, grinning wickedly.

Bill suddenly sent his table after her. Jinx screeched, bolting after Charlie as she continued to beat him with the table. Charlie spun, and Jinx froze.

She looked both ways at the tables flying for her, and hit the ground, covering her head as the two tables collided.

* * *

When Harry Potter and Ron came outside, Charlie and Bill were trying to knock the other's table out of the air, Fred and George were cheering them on, Ginny was laughing, and the girl the boys had yet to meet was standing directly underneath the two rams, shooting fire at them. She had her back to the group of younger kids, but it was pretty neat to watch.

Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang, and knocked one of it's legs off. There was a clatter as the leg, which had been deflected away by the raven-haired young woman, hit the side of the Burrow. Percy's poked his head out.

"Will you keep it down!?" He bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"If you will," Charlie gestured to his brother. The girl grinned.

"Percy!" She called, smiling prettily, and pushed her boobs together 'accidentally'. "We're so sorry! Can you forgive us?!"

Percy flushed bright red, nodded, and slammed his window closed. Bill, Charlie and his lady friend burst into laughter, falling against one another. Chuckling still, Bill and Charlie directed the two tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and reattached the broken leg. The girl conjured table clothes from no where.

By seven, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs Weasley's excellent cooking, and nine Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Charlie's friend were settling themselves down to eath beneath a clear, deep-blue sky.

Jinx heaped her plate with twice as much as Ron, and proceeded to eat as though she were starving.

"You'd think you'd never eaten." Charlie snorted, chewing a piece of chicken, which Jinx promptly stole the last bite of. "That was my chicken, woman!"

"That's nice." Jinx grinned as every head turned to look at the pair, while Bill snickered quietly.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to the rest of the family! Silly me!" Molly flushed. "Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, this is Charlie's friend Jinx Jarvis."

"Your name is Jinx." Ron looked at her strangely. Jinx nodded, lifting an eyebrow. "And you're a witch."

"My mother had a strange sense of humour." Jinx shrugged.

"Are you dating Charlie?" One of the twins leaned forward. Percy leaned closer.

Jinx and Charlie shared a look and burst out laughing. "Me? Date him? Please, we're just roommates!"

"I thought we were best friends!" Charlie wailed dramatically, placing a hand against his forehead. "I see where I stand."

"I'm so sorry, Charlie. It's the truth. I've been fattening you up to sacrifice you to my gods."

"I knew those Asians corrupted you!" Charlie promptly burst into 'tears', while Jinx continued to eat as though nothing had happened.

"There, there." Bill patted his brother's hand with a sweet smile. "It's okay. I knew the entire time!"

"You knew!?"

"Of course. I was helping!"

"Mommy! Jinx corrupted my older brother! Help!"

"Mommy?" Molly lifted an eyebrow. "What Mommy? Harry, do you see a Mommy around here?"

Harry nodded, pointing to Fred, who grinned. The twin leapt from his seat and threw himself at his older brother, stroking his head.

"It's okay, baby!" Fred cooed. "Mommy's here. Daddy, come here."

Ron hurried over, and awkwardly pat his head.

"And Charlie I must confess," Jinx was holding in her laughter now as she stood. "I've always loved your brother!"

"Which one?!" Charlie stared in horror as Jinx trotted around the table and dropped into Percy's lap. Percy blushed seven shades of red, and spluttered as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Percy! Percy, you best friend-slash-roommate stealing bastard! I'm going to beat you!"

"No! I don't- I never!"

"You don't love me!?" Jinx wailed, throwing herself at George, who was more than willing to take her into his arms. "Then I'll go after your other brother! And it'll make you jealous!"

"It's okay!" George assured as Jinx grinned down at him from her place straddling his lap. "I'll take care of you."

"It's okay, darling!" Jinx cried, seeing the tears of laughter on George's face. She shoved his head down on her breasts, petting his head. "I won't sacrifice you like your brother!"

Hermione and Molly shared a look and sighed as if to say 'Why us?'. Arthur, Harry and Ginny were very nearly pissing themselves laughing.

Once everyone had calmed down, after a 'tearful' reunion of best friends, they proceeded on with dinner.

"Look at the time," Mrs Weasley said suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you. You'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup. The match went on for five days last time."

"Wow! I hope it does this time!" Harry grinned.

"Well, I certainly don't." Percy sniffed.

Jinx turned to Arthur.

"What time do we have to be up by tomorrow?" She asked. "I'll have to get Charlie up. Probably Bill too."

Charlie twitched and looked like he wanted to beat his head against the table.

* * *

"Char. Char. Char. Char. Char."

Charlie grumbled, batting at Jinx's shoulder, before pulling her back when she moved and sunlight hit his face.

"Five more minutes." Charlie grumbled.

"So you don't want to watch me get Bill and then Percy up?"

"I'm up!" Charlie bolted up right and watched Jinx stride to Bill's bed, where he was snoring softly. Her 'pajamas' tonight consisted of a green bra with white lace and a pair of matching panties. He grinned as she crawled up Bill's sleeping body, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Biiiiill." Jinx crooned, poking his arm. Bill grumbled, swatting at her hand. "Bill."

"Five mor..." The eldest Weasley kid began snoring again. Jinx shook her head, and put her head close to his ear. Charlie snickered quietly.

"Bill Weasley," Jinx' hissed. "If you don't get up right now, I'm going to burn off the organ most precious to you."

Bill groaned and opened his eyes, only to get an eyeful of boobs. He grinned.

"I like waking up this way. Make a habit of it."

"Including the part where I threaten to cut off Little Bill?" Jinx smirked.

"Except that."

"Come watch me wake Percy up."

* * *

Percy was having a wonderful dream where he was Minister of Magic, and there was a pretty woman next to him with spiky black hair and violet eyes.

"Percy, darling, wake up." The girl beside him smiled.

"But I've got some paperwork to do."

"Percy." A finger traced down his chest in real life. "Percy, wake up. I wanna go another round."

He was instantly awake, a look of horror on his face. Percy was out of bed in an instant, flying past his older brothers and downstairs.

"MUM! I'VE BEEN RAPED!"

Molly looked up from the jumper she was knitting. "That's nice dear."

"RAPED!"

Bill, Charlie and a fully dressed Jinx appeared downstairs. "Is Percy okay?"

"You!" He levelled a finger with Jinx's chest, blushing furiously. "You- You- You were in my bed! You _raped _me!"

"I did? Charlie, Bill, do you remember me leaving any point last night?"

"No, I would have remembered it." Bill shook his head. "The three of us were..._busy_."

Percy paled, and flew upstairs to slam his door.

"Don't scar him too much, dears. Breakfast is on the table."

* * *

Bill, Charlie, Jinx and Percy came strolling out of the woods towards the Weasley tent. Jinx held a bag labelled with some candy store they'd never heard of, and a lollipop was stuck in her red-painted mouth.

Her choice of outfit for the day consisted of a sleeveless corset top which sat above her toned belly, a green and black short skirt, a bright red studded belt, a pair of black and dark grey striped thigh socks, and a pair of tight red boots. Over the top she wore a green jacket with brighter green designs along the edges.

Jinx's spiky black hair had green dye in her bangs and the tips. Her violet eyes were lined with black eyeliner, and her hair was kept away from her ears by a headband with a small green hat attached to it.

She grinned around her sweet.

"Just Apparated, Dad." Percy announced loudly, striding ahead of the three young adults. "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

"You would have had breakfast with us," Jinx pulled her lollipop out to talk. "If you hadn't been so scared to sit with us."

Percy flushed red and the other three laughed.

"Fred, I think we're missing something."

"Yeah."

"Percy," Jinx cooed. "Percy. I wanna go another round."

Percy hurried into the tent as the campsite dissolved into laughter. Jinx smugly put her lollipop back into her mouth.

"Oi!" Ron shouted. "When'd you get candy?"

"Mm? Oh, Charlie, Bill and I had some time to kill, so we went candy shopping. I'm not sharing."

"Pleeease!?" The twins grinned. Jinx lifted an eyebrow, looked at her bag, and flicked her wand. It shrank, and she tucked it in her cleavage.

"If you want it," she leaned forward, shifting in her six inch red pumps. "You'll have to catch me first~!"

"Jinx! Come back!" Charlie yelled, taking off after her. Fred and George shared a look and took off with Bill and Ron on their heels.

* * *

Seamus and Dean watched as nearly the entire clan of Weasleys ran by chasing a laughing girl in bright red pumps. They shared a look and bolted after Ron.

"Why are you running?" Dean asked the redheaded Gryffindor fourth year.

"Jinx has candy! In her cleavage!" He exclaimed.

"She the girl with black hair?" Seamus grinned.

"Yup."

"Jinx!" They yelled along with the Weasley clan.

* * *

Jinx glanced over her shoulder at the yelling clan of Weasleys-plus-two, snickering. Her violet eyes turned back to the front just in time to launch herself over the head of a platinum blond in expensive looking Muggle clothes.

"Sorry, Snowflake." She grinned, running backwards. The boy had been knocked to the ground in fright. "Didn't see you there!"

"Don't you know who I am!?" The blond snarled. Jinx shrugged, and continued running. "I'm Draco Malfoy! Stupid wench."

"Jinx! Come back!" Draco leapt out of the way as a herd of Weasleys stampeded past.

"Should have known." He sneered.

* * *

The Bulgarian National Quidditch Team was gathered around the entrance of their large tent, going over their strategies for the match. Viktor suddenly frowned.

"Do you hear something?"

"No. Should ve?" Marcoff tilted his head.

A young woman suddenly burst through their group.

"Sorry!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"She...looks familiar." Viktor murmured, crossing his arms. A group of redheads bolted past their meeting.

"JINX!"

"Ah, that is vhy."

"Vhat do you mean?" Marcoff stared at the Seeker funny.

"That is Jinx Jarvis." Viktor supplied. "She played a Seeker for China's Quidditch Team for two years."

* * *

Percy looked up as Jinx entered the tent, and then dove back into his book on cauldrons. Hermione and Ginny were playing Exploding Snap, and Harry was talking with Arthur about mircowaves.

"Did they get it?" Ginny asked.

"You're kidding, right?" The raven snorted. "I left them on the other side of the campground, and then Apparated over here again."

"Smart." Hermione nodded.

"Would you like a piece of candy? I need another lollipop."

* * *

"Oh, hey." Jinx looked up at the dirty looking Weasleys from where she was lounging on the couch in practically nothing. "You made it back."

She stuck her lollipop back into her still red mouth and smirked.

"Does she know that's kind of hot?" Fred leaned over to Charlie, who nodded. "Blasted woman."

"You don't have to live with her."

"I can hear you." Jinx leaned on the armrest, grinning devilishly. "Arthur's making dinner and the girls are napping. Percy's still in the corner. That, of course, leaves everyone busy...Which means we could have some fun."

She wiggled her arched eyebrows. The boys shared grins.

"Bill, clean the kitchen area. Charlie, go deal with the beds. Twins, clean the carpets and the dining room. Don't disturb the girls or Percy. You," She pointed a finger at Ron.

"Me!" He squeaked as the other moaned and groaned before going to do chores.

"You, come here." Ron shuffled forward, and Jinx sprawled onto her stomach. "Give me a backrub."

"Er, okay." He sat beside her. Jinx snorted.

"Your wife is going to be so disappointed. I'll have to train you. Up on the couch, Weasley. You can sit on my arse." Ron moved until he was straddling her, and then tried again. "There you go. That's better."

Ron blushed furiously as she moaned her appreciation. Fred and George grumbled about how lucky he was and Jinx fixed an amused violet gaze on them.

"You're scheduled for tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Speaking in Chinese_"

* * *

A sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on. By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretence disappeared: the Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable, and stopped fighting the signs of magic now breaking out everywhere.

Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordianry merchandise. There were luminous rosettes -green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria- which were squealing the names of the players.

It was one of such salesmen, Apparating quite close to the Weasley ten with a loud crack, that woke up Jinx.

She'd been lying on the couch, sprawled really, since Ron had finished her backrub. She'd sure as hell needed it; carrying Bill and Charlie such a long distance had stiffened her muscles and it was painful to Apparate afterwords.

However, the Salesmen had Apparated so close that Jinx had woken with a start and shrieked, tumbling to the floor, cracking her head on the coffee table.

"Ouch!" Jinx grabbed her head and grumbled, rising to her feet it go sock Charlie, who was laughing at her from the table. He rubbed his arm, and pouted. Luckily, Jinx wasn't bleeding and Arthur Weasley popped his head in to tell Percy, Bill, Charlie and Jinx that the rest of them were going to wander a bit before the match.

Bill and Charlie headed out and Percy buried himself into one of his books. Shouts of laughter from outside blew in through the open tent flaps. Jinx rolled her eyes at the third-oldest Weasley sibling before ducking into the girl's tent to change from her dress. She would be climbing partially see-through stairs tonight, and a dress wasn't the best to do such an activity.

When she emerged again after stuggling with the corset of the dress, Charlie, Bill and Ginny had returned sporting green rosettes, Arthur had an Irish flag and the twins were laying in the grass, obviously bored.

"That rosette is the size of your face." Jinx informed Ginny as she strode over to Charlie. Ginny snickered, prodding her sqealing rosette. Charlie rolled his eyes at his best friend's attire.

"Can you get any brighter?" Charlie mumbled, poking her tiger-print jeans. Jinx snorted. "And you put your piercings back in?! Seriously?"

"You have a problem with it?" She crossed her arms, lifting her pierced eyebrow. Along with her eyebrow, her lip was pierced with a ring. Her ears had sevearl peircings in them too; both lobes had silver studs, but the right had a bar through the top and at the top of her left ear was a small hoop with a tiny dragon's tooth in it.

"Metal-face." Charlie muttered. Jinx stuck out her tongue, and the dim light caught the silver of the tongue piercing.

"Char-broiled wimp." She teased. A deep booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods and green and red lanterns blazed to life in the trees, lighting a path to the pitch.

"It's time!" Arthur looked as excited as the rest of them. "Come on, let's go!"

The walk through the wood lasted twenty minutes, and Jinx suddenly realized she needed to pee. Already swarms of witches and wizards stood outside the golden stadium entrance. Jinx rose on the toes of her gold pumps. "I'll be back. Have to pee."

"We've got top box tickets." Charlie muttered. "You want me to wait for you?"

"I'll find my way up." She assured him, heading towards the bathroom. When she had finished her business, the area in front of the stadium was completely packed. Jinx huffed, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. She managed to get all the way around the crowd, close to the sectioned off area she knew led to where the teams were waiting.

"Jarvis! Jarvis!" Jinx's head snapped around and her violet eyes lowered to the tiny grey haired Chinese woman calling her last name.

"_Headmistress Yamamoto_!" Jinx hurried over and crouched beside her old headmaster. Yamamoto was three foot ten, tiny, with a mess of grey hair piled on top of her head in a traditional Chinese style. She was wearing a dark red kimono tied with a lighter red obi. "_It's good to see you again!_"

"_How are you doing in Romania, dear?" _Yamamoto asked, flashing a pass to get to where the teams were waiting. "She is with me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"_Everything is going well. My Animagus form helps a lot and I enjoy it there." _Jinx hurried after her former headmistress.

"_You know, I tell the First Years about you every year. Most successful student. Ah, there he is. I bid you goodbye." _The tiny witch scurried off towards her husband. Jinx shook her head, continuing forward.

She was lost in thought when she ran into someone. "Sorry."

"Jinx?" Her violet eyes lifted. Victor Krum was looking down at her, slightly confused. Anger set into her eyes and the Bulgarian Seeker shrank back.

"What was the one thing I asked you to do?" She growled, steaming dancing from her mouth. "I ask you to owl me. Keep in contact, I said. Did you owl me?! NO!"

"I am sorry. I vas busy!"

"Suuuuure." Victor's surly expression returned and he crossed his arms as the team laughed. "And you!"

The team fell quiet.

"Nie shte izlezem za po edno pitie skoro , nali?"

"Yes. We'll go out for drinks soon." Dimitrov chuckled, grabbing his broom as a group of pretty women strode past.

"Do you want ride to your seat?" Victor offered, hoping to get back into her good books.

"I'm good." She laughed, pulling off the beige vest she wore. A look of concentration crossed her face before her shoulder-blades extended outwards. Several sickening cracks later, a pair of leathery black wings had sprouted from her back. "Good luck."

With several flaps of said wings, Jinx rose towards the top of the stadium and dropped just outside of the Top Box. The wings vanished and she pulled her vest back on, striding into the Box like she owned it.

Standing inside the box was a family of platinum blonds, the British Minister of Magic, the Bulgarian Minister and the Weasley family, along with a terrified looking house-elf. The father of the blonds was staring at Hermione, Harry's bushy-haired friend, with a look of disdain.

Jinx focused on the blond teen, smirking slightly. She sauntered past him, brushing his arm with her manicured fingers. "Hello Snowflake."

The boy jolted as though electrocuted, and turned an icy glare to the raven. She fluttered her long lashes at him and chuckled as she slid into the seat next to Charlie. She could hear him whispering to his mother as they took their own seats.

"Everyone ready!?" Ludo Bagman said as he charged into the box. "Minister, ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo." Minister Fudge nodded.

"Sonorus." Ludo pointed his wand towards his throat, his voice boomed in every corner of the stadium. "Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message, a Bertie Bots advertisement, and now showed BULGARIA: ZERO, IRELAND: ZERO.

"And now without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian Team Mascots!"

The right hand side of the stands roared it's approval. That side of the stadium was a wall of scarlet.

"I wonder what they've brought?" Arthur leaned forward."Ah. Veela!"

"What are Veel-?"

A hundred Veela floated out onto the pitch and Harry's question answered itself. Veela were women, exceptionally beautiful women, with white-gold hair and alabaster skin. Music started and every male in the stands suddenly went blank, focused solely on the dancing women.

Charlie chuckled beside her. "I wish I was recording their reactions right now."

"No kidding. Have you told them yet?" She crossed one tiger-print leg over the other, dangling her gold pump from her toes.

"I'll wait till we get back...maybe." Charlie shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable. Jinx snickered as Harry moved to the edge of the box. „We'll see."

"I'll be there when you do it."

"Thanks, Fire-breath."

"No prob."

The music stopped and Arthur calmed Ron and Harry down with Hermione. The twins pulled their fingers from their ears and Bill looked as though he'd just finished the best pie on the planet.

"And now," Ludo Bagman roared. "Kindly put your wands in the air...for the Irish National Team Mascots."

A green and gold comet shot into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling towards the goalposts. A rainbow arched suddenly across the pitch, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd 'ooooohed' and 'aaaaaahed', as though at a fireworks display.

Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a giant shimmering shamrock, which rose into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it.

"Excellent!" Ron yelled as the shamrock soared over their heads and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats.

Thousands of tiny men with red waistcoats and gold or green lanterns were suddenly visible.

"Leprechauns!" Arthur chuckled.

Jinx rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Bill's arm. "It's Leprechaun gold. Don't bother."

"I knew that." Bill scoffed as the leprechauns settled across from the Veela.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome...the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you- Dimitrov!"

Jinx's eyes followed the scarlet-clad figure as he shot out on a broomstick to wild applause.

"Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaaaand- KRUM!"

"That's him! That's him!" Ron yelled, following Krum with the pair of Omnioculars in his hand. Harry followed quickly with his own.

"And now, please greet- the Irish National Quidditch Team! Presenting- Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand- LYNCH!"

Green blurs shot acorss the field.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

Within the first fifteen minutes of the game starting, Ireland managed to score three times. The match became faster, and much more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent Ireland from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks, dodge the Keeper, Ryan, and score Bulgaria's first goal.

Jinx grinned, hiding behind her hands as the Weasley men plugged their ears again.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova- oh, I say!"

One hundred and twenty-thousand wizards and witches gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes.

Jinx followed the movement with a smirk on her red painted lips, casually eating a bar of chocolate.

"They're going to crash!" Hermione screamed. At the very last second, Krum pulled up and Lynch hit the ground with a dull thud.

"It's time out," Bagman called. "As trained medi-wizards hurry onto the pitch to examine Aidan Lynch!"

Jinx kept her eyes on Krum, who was searching for the Snitch.

"That looks like it hurts." Charlie murmured. Bill nodded.

"It does." Jinx whispered back. "I was on China's National Team for five years. I actually fell for that too. It's really hard to learn how to do."

The crowds roared as Lynch got back to his feet, mounted his Firebolt and kicked back into the air. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action.

After another furious fifteen minutes, Ireland pulled ahead by ten goals; they were leading one hundred thirty points to ten.

The game was beginning to get dirtier.

Mullet shot towards the hoops, Quaffle tightly under her arm, and Zograf, the Bulgarian Keeper, flew out to meet her. A penalty went to Ireland; Zograf had an excessive use of elbows.

The leprechauns had risen in the air like a swarm of angry hornets when Mullet was fouled. Now, however, they were forming the words 'HA HA HA!' and the Veela looked angry.

The referee was acting quite silly in front of the Veela, smoothing his mustache and flexing his muscles. A medi-wizard came tearing onto the pitch, fingers stuffed in his own ears, and kicked Mostafa in the shin.

"And unless, I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian Team Mascots. Now _there's _something we haven't seen before...oh, this could turn nasty..."

It did: the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, had landed either side of Mostafa, and began arguing furiously with him, gesturing towards the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words 'HEE HEE HEE!'. Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger in the air, clearly telling htem to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

"_Two _penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get on those brooms...yes...there they go...and Troy takes the Quaffle!"

Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they'd seen yet. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human, as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"Foul! Dimitrov skins Moran -deliberately flying to collide there- and it's got to be another penalty -yes, there's the whistle!"

The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was flipping the Veela off. At this, the Veela lost control. They launched themselves across the pitch, and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire.

They weren't very pretty any more.

Ministry wizards flooded onto the field to separate the Veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one above.

The Quaffle was changing hands at the speed of a bullet.

"Levski – Dimitrov – Moran – Troy – Mullet – Ivanova – Moran again – Moran – MORAN SCORES!"

But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the Veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands and the furious roars of the game resumed immediately; now levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov-

The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger and hit it as hard as possible towards Krum, who did not duck in time. It nailed him in the face.

There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassen Mostafa didn't blo whis whistle. His broomtail was on fire.

"Time out! Ah, come on, he can't play like that, look at him-"

"Look at Lynch!" Harry bellowed. The Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive, and this was no Wronski Feint; this was real. Lynch had seen the Snitch.

Half the crowd seemed to have realised what was happening, the Irish supporters rose in a great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on...but Krum was on his tail. How he could see where he was going, Jinx didn't know, but if she knew one thing about Victor Krum -she knew quite a few things actually- he was bloody stubborn.

"They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione.

"They're not!" Ron roared.

"Lynch is!" Harry yelled.

And he was right. Lynch crumpled into the ground a second time that night, but this time he was stampeded by a hoarde of angry Veela.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch!" Charlie bellowed from beside her.

"He's got it! Krum's got it! It's all over!" Harry shouted. Jinx glanced and the scoreboard and lifted an eyebrow.

Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, fist held high. In it was a glint of gold.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY, IRELAND: ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY.

"IRELAND WIN!" Ludo Bagman shouted. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH, BUT IRELAND WINS- good Lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that."

* * *

Jinx shook her head as the Irish team took their victory lap, heading over to Victor, who was looking more sullen and gloomy than usual.

"Ending it on your own terms?" She chuckled, pulling her wand from the inside of her vest. She ignored Victor's hands as he attempted to push her away, flicking her wand to clean his robes, then heal his nose. "Idiot. You are so stubborn."

Victor grumbled at her, and Jinx shook her head. The top box emptied, and the Bulgarian team kidnapped Jinx for a heavy drink.

* * *

Jinx snapped her hand across Ginny's arm, jolting the girl from her deep slumber. "Find Harry and Ron."

The raven hurried out of the tent, still wearing the clothes from earlier. Including her pumps, Jinx wobbled slightly as she made her way out of the tent, stumbling into Charlie, who rolled his yes at her.

"Jinx, perhaps you should-" Arthur began nervously, wand drawn along with Percy and Bill.

"Trust me. Me being tipsy right now is a good thing." She waved a hand dismissively at the Weasley.

"But-"

"Seriously," Charlie hurried away with his best friend. "It's adds...fuel to the fire."

Jinx's cat-like violet eyes snapped over the marchers destroying the camp, heat crackled off her and Charlie was forced to step away when Jinx dug her gold pumps into the ground, a fierce look on her face.

She could fight here without hurting the Muggles.

Charlie rushed away, going to find his own Death Eaters to fight as Jinx's lungs expanded.

Her ruby lips opened, and bright orange-yellow flames burst from the young woman, incinerating a path. One of the Death Eaters in the front cast a shielding charm and the fire curved around it, building walls of flame around the group.

Jinx leapt into the circle, casting Stupefy spells before the Death Eaters could react. The group was on the ground in mere minutes, leaving Jinx with a bleeding arm and dirty on her face.

She extinguished the roaring fire, and wobbled, falling into Charlie's arms, as he had returned.

"Idiot." The redhead snorted, scooping her up and heading towards the rest of the Weasley clan, who looked slightly awed.

"You can put me down." Jinx pushed against his broad chest.

"How long as it been since you've done that?" Charlie questioned, ignoring her demand.

"A while. Nearly a year." She muttered, pouting.

"Exactly."

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

The Weasley clan, Hermione, Harry and Jinx woke early to catch a Portkey back to Ottery St Catchpole.

Jinx had traded her heels for a pair of gold skate shoes. She and Charlie both wore what they'd been dressed in the night before.

As they rounded the corner of the lane, and the Burrow came into view, a cry echoed along the damp lane.

"Oh, thank goodness, thank goodness!" Molly Weasley, who had obviously been waiting for them in the front yard, came running towards them, still wearing her bedroom slippers, her face pale and strained, a screwed-up copy of the _Daily Prophet_ clutched in her hand. "Arthur, I've been so worried. So worried!"

She flung her arms around Mr Weasley's neck, and the _Daily Prophet _fell out of her limp hand onto the ground. A black and white photo of the Dark Mark over the tree tops sat beneath the headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP.

Jinx watched in amusement as Molly strangled the twins. They flailed until Arthur pried her off. The raven snickered as they brushed themselves off.

Fred and George shared a look, before throwing their arms over her shoulders.

They were a good three inches taller than her, now that her five foot seven frame wasn't wearing six-inch heels.

"So Fred," George grinned at his twin. "Did you know Jinx can wear shoes that aren't heels?"

"No way, George!" Fred gasped, smirking.

"Both of you, shut it." She hissed. The twins jerked away from her in surprise. Jinx strode inside after Charlie, following him up the stairs.

A larger-than-normal bat was laying on her cot, two papers (one singed) around it's feet.

"Oh, Octavian." The witch hurried to the bat. "I was wondering if someone would send you."

The bat narrowed his amber eyes in a glare as she pulled the two letters off. He huffed at her and flew up to the corner of the room.

The first letter, the not singed one, was from the manager of the Research Division requesting a meeting with her and Charlie at their earliest convenience, regarding the handling of dragons for the you-know-what.

The singed letter came from the Chinese Minister of Magic, requesting assistance in subduing a raging Chinese Fireball.

The raven turned to Charlie with a slightly disappointed expression. "And I so wanted to visit with your family more."

"You have to leave?"

"I've gotta tame a Fireball." She grumbled, flicking her wand. The clothing she owned flew back into her bag. "I _hate_ Fireballs."

"I know." Charlie chuckled. "I'll let Mum know you're gone."

"Tell her thank you." Jinx murmured, flicking her wand again. Her bag vanished, and Jinx headed up the stairs to where she knew Ron's room was.

Hermione was exiting the room as Jinx appeared, scowling.

"Harry and Ron in there?"

"Yes." The bushy haired witch sniffed. Jinx strode into the room like she owned the place. Ron gave a girly squeal and covered his exposed bottom half with his pillow.

"You can't just walk in here!" Ron protested as Harry fought off laughter. Jinx stuck her head out the youngest Weasley brother's window.

"Hm?" She turned, smirking. "It's not like you were changing...Oh, you were? Not like there's much to hide."

Ron darted behind Harry to escape her violet gaze.

"Out! Get _out_!"

"And if I say no?" She sauntered over and Harry stepped out of the way, clapping a hand over his mouth. Ron blushed four shades of tomato. She stood two inches over him, smirking.

"GAAAAH!"

Jinx chuckled, dropped the pillow she'd stolen, pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, and threw one leg over the open window. "Sayonara."

Both boys screeched as the young woman dropped, rushing to look out the window.

Two feet from the ground, powerful leathery wings buffeted wind into their faces and Jinx smirked as she flew past before vanishing with a crack.

* * *

"Charlie dear," Molly gestured her son over to where she was reading the _Daily Prophet._ "There's an article in the paper about your friend on page three."

Charlie snatched the paper away, flipping to the third page. Taking up most of the space was a black, white and orange picture of Jinx from the back, breathing fire at the group of Death Eaters she'd fought.

_'While my colleague, Rita Skeeter, and her Creepy Quill focused on the rumours in the woods, I was able to first handedly witness one of the most epic battle since Harry Potter's first run-in with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_Facing off against fifteen Death Eaters, Furia J. Jarvis went in spectacular and came out a winner._

_She was seen, as I've managed to capture in the picture above, breathing fire. That's right. Fire._

_As I found out later, Jarvis is good friends with the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team, and after doing a bit of research, I discovered that she plated for China's National Team five years ago._

_Not only is she a Seeker-extraordinaire, but Jarvis works non-stop. Just hours after the big fight at the Quidditch match, she was seen subduing a raging Fireball. Chinese Fireball that is. _

_So, Harry Potter, if you read this, you'll want Furia Jinx Jarvis on your side. _

_This is Lee Chang, signing off!'_

"Huh. I'll have to have Harry read this." Charlie hummed, grabbing his bag from where he'd left it on the floor. "Send it to him, will you, Mum?"

"Of course. You're off then?" Molly gave Charlie a tired smile.

"Yeah. Jinx and I have a meeting with the boss." He planted a kiss on his mother's cheek and Disapparated.

* * *

"Come here, you. Stupid. Short-Snout!" Jinx roared, stomping towards the blue-grey dragon that was dancing around her nest of eggs.

The raven had dealt with this particular Swedish Short-snout before; she was flighty, nimble and very evasive. She also had a playful streak, which meant that Jinx end up on her back more often than not.

It was November now, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament had started. The first task involved nesting dragons. Jinx, Charlie, Louis, Max and Larry had been charged with capturing the four dragons; the Swedish Short-Snout, a Common Welsh Green, and the Chinese Fireball Jinx had brought in after the World Cup. The fourth dragon still hadn't been decided on yet.

"Stop dodging me!" Jinx stomped her foot.

"You can do it, Jinx!" Charlie called, tucking his hands behind his head. "I believe in you!"

"Why aren't you helping me!?" She growled, narrowing her violet eyes at him.

"Uh...I don't feel like it."

"Gah!" Jinx threw her hands up. The Short-Snout made several smoke rings with her nose as it watched an owl glide to the raven-haired young woman. A scroll was tied to it's foot.

Jinx, as she read it, looked like she wanted to punch something..._or_ Charlie.

"Have fun with Bluebell." She grumbled, dropping the letter as she launched herself into the air, morphing as she went. Charlie heaved himself up with a groan, meandering over to the scroll.

"Ooooh..." He winced. "Jinx hates Horntails as much as Fireballs..."

Bluebell sneezed, shooting fire at Charlie's leg. He danced out of the way.

"We meet again," He gave her a strange look. "Bluebell."

* * *

The Hungarian Horntail, Princess, was really not very happy to have Jinx invade her cliff-side nesting ground. She was hissing and blowing smoke as the Animagus neared, attempting to make herself more threatening.

Jinx wasn't all that _fond_ of Princess or Jingle, the Fireball. Princess was named the way she was for a reason; she wanted what she wanted when she wanted it. And she had a nasty set of spikes on her tail.

Jinx didn't like those either.

Princess flared her wings as Jinx circled overhead, sucking in air to blast of stream of fire at the _intruder. _

Jinx rolled under the fiery exhale, and dropped onto Princess' back, pushing the temperamental beast into the ground. She made sure to pin the deadly looking tail down and clobbered Princess over the head.

Princess' mate, Luthor, blinked one of his amber eyes open, puffed a bunch of smoke from his wide nostrils and rolled his enormous girth over with a bit of effort. He lazily scratched his pale belly and promptly went back into his doze.

"I'm sure Princess loves that you car so much, 'thor." Jinx murmured as she finished returning to her human form.

Princess' brood of eggs was contained in a small pit half-covered in dead foliage. Jinx made a face at the eggs, and flicked her wand. The clutch drifted into the air and vanished into the bag on Jinx's hip. She growled as she shifted back into her Animagus form.

Luthor heaved himself up, ambled over to his mate, taking Princess' hind legs in his front claws as he lifted off the ground. Jinx took the other half of Princess and together the two dragons carried her to where the other groups were waiting.

The Common Welsh Green, Lucy, was curled nicely in a magically constructed cage, her clutch of grey-green eggs placed near her stomach.

Bluebell, when she saw Jinx calmed immediately and trotted into her own cage, lazily flicking her tail.

Jingle was knocked out and the final empty cage was for Princess.

Charlie directed Jinx and Luthor, helping to get Princess into her cage. The moment he could Lazy Luthor dropped to the ground...snoring.

Jinx landed beside Charlie and several seconds later was placing Princess' eggs her cage.

"I pity whoever gets the Horntail. Fucking temperamental dragon."

* * *

"Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?"

"Yeh'll enjoy this," Hagrid said gruffly. "Worth seeing, trust me. On'y- don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'posed ter know."

"Of course not." said Madame Maxime, fluttering her long lashes.

Harry was getting more and more irritable as he jogged along in their wake, checking his watch every now and then. Hagrid had some harebrained scheme in hand, which might make him miss Sirius. If they didn't get there soon, he was going to turn around, go straight back to the castle, and leave Hagrid to enjoy his moonlit stroll with Madame Maxime.

But then...When they had walked so far around the perimeter of the Forest that the castle and lake were out of sight- Harry heard something.

Men where shouting up ahead...then came a deafening, ear-splitting roar...

Hagird led Madame Maxime around a clump of trees and came to a halt. Harry hurried up alongside them – for a split second, he thought he was seeing bonfires, and men darting around them – and his mouth fell open.

_Dragons. _

Four fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons were rearing on their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting – torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks.

There was a silvery-blue one with long pointed horns, snapping and snarling at the wizards on the ground; a smooth-scaled green one, which was writhing and stamping with all is might; a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face, which was shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air, and a gigantic black one, more lizard-like than the others, which was nearest them.

At least thirty wizards, seven or eight to each dragon, were attempting to control them, pulling on chains connected to heavy leather straps around their necks and legs. Mesmerized, Harry looked up, high above him, and saw the eyes of the black dragon, with vertical pupils like a cat's, bulging with either fear or rage, he couldn't tell which...it was making a horrible noise, a yowling, screeching scream...

"Keep back there, Hagrid!" yelled a wizard near the fence, straining on the chain he was holding. "The shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

"Isn't it beautiful?" said Hagrid softly.

"It's no good!" yelled another wizard. "Stunning Spells, on the count of three!"

Harry saw each of the dragon-keepers pull out his wand.

"_Stupefy!_" They shouted in union, and the Stunning Spells shot into the darkness like fiery rockets, bursting into showers of stars on the dragons' scaly hides.

* * *

Jinx limped into the dragon enclosure, muttering under her breath about '_stupid Fireballs_' and _'temperamental Horntails_'.

Her arms, which were bared in a dark brown corset vest, were wrapped in stark white bandages that clashed with her tan skin.

She strode to where Charlie was in her heels; today's a pair of knee-high brown boots with four-inch heels. Her lime green skinny jeans were tucked into her boots.

Charlie, her favourite redhead, was standing by the fence, speaking to one of the largest men she'd ever seen. Ever.

From what she could tell, the man's face was almost completely hidden in a long, shaggy mane of hair and wild, tangled beard, but she could make out his eyes, fixed on the four dragons in longing.

Charlie was looking at the equally large woman that was strolling along the edges of the enclosure, where she was examining the Stunned dragons.

"I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid." The redhead said, frowning. "The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming – she's bound to tell her student, isn't she?"

"Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em." Hagrid shrugged, still gazing, enraptured, at the dragons.

"Really romantic date, Hagrid." Charlie shook his head.

"So this is the famous Hagrid." Jinx grinned, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"'ello, who're ya?" The giant man looked down.

"Jinx Jarvis." She offered her calloused hand. "I'm Charlie's partner-in-crime."

"Nice ter meet ya." Hagrid shook her hand with his own massive one. "Ya work with the dragons too?"

"Yeah. I'm one of the more experienced keepers." She grumbled.

Max turned his from Princess' head chain. "Jinx. Her Highness is acting up! The Stunning Spells didn't work."

"Keep your thong on, Maxxy." She spun on her heel and stomped forward, transforming as she went. "I'm coming."

Max, a burly Irish guy with green hair, didn't deny that he was wearing a thong, but considering he was running away from a bitch fight between a fifty foot Hebridean Black and a forty foot Hungarian Horntail, a little slack had to be cut.

"Get her the eggs." Max hurried over to a pile of grey and black speckled eggs the size of his head, bringing three of the others with him.

Jinx tackled Princess to the ground as the temperamental dragon came out of her daze. Princess screeched, lashing out with her heavily spiked tail. It caught on one of Jinx's front legs and the witch roared as it cut a gash through her black scales, fire rushing up her long throat.

Fiery orange washed over the smaller black dragon and Princess flinched back. She snarled and snapped before Jinx pinned her head beneath her sharp talons.

"Wow." Hagrid breathed as Jinx gave several snarls to Princess and transformed back. Max and the other three men stumbled over to the now-grumpy Horntail with her clutch of eggs.

"I've got them counted, Hagrid." Charlie have him a stern look, before asking. "How's Harry?"

"Fine." said Hagrid. He was still staring at the eggs.

"Just hope he's fine after he's faced this lot." Charlie said grimly, looking over the enclosure as Jinx came back, muttering a healing spell under her breath at her wounded shoulder. "They wanted nesting mothers, I don't know why. I don't envy whoever gets Princess – the Horntail. She's vicious. Her back end is as dangerous as her front."

"There's one for each champion." Jinx glanced back at the dragons. "I don't think they've gotta fight 'em. The Ministry doesn't want anyone dead. I'd assume they'd just have to get past the ladies."

"That's what I'd assume." Charlie agreed. "We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, extinguishing spells at the ready. I didn't dare tell Mum what he's got to do for the first task, she's already having kittens about him..." Charlie imitated his mother's voice. "'_How could they let him enter the Tournament, he's much too young! I though they were all safe, I thought there was going to be an age limit!' _She was in floods after that _Daily Prophet_ article about him. '_He still cries about his parents! Oh, bless him, I never knew!'_ "

"Pfft. That's total bullshit." Jinx sneered. "Rita Skeeter's Creepy Quill writes _lies_!"

"You just prefer Lee Chang." Charlie snorted.

"I do. I really do. That picture was awesome."

* * *

Jinx woke late Sunday morning and climbed from the enormous dog pile in the shared tent. She picked her way over the sleeping men to her bag.

The raven rifled through her bag and managed to pull out of pair of bright red pumps, a gold pair of jeans, and a black tank top.

She pulled them on and managed to make it out of the tent without waking Charlie.

Dragon wings sprouted from Jinx's back and she glided towards the castle. Her six-inch heels clicked on the stone of the courtyard. Several passing students gave her odd looks as the wings vanished.

The raven sauntered into the castle, twirling her wand between her fingers. She stopped beside a sand blond and grinned. "Wanna direct me to the library?"

The blond smirked. "I'll do ya one bettah. I'll take ya there meself!"

"Much appreciated. What's your name?" she asked, following him around the corner.

"Seamus Finnagan." The pair turned several more corners and Seamus gestured to a pair of double doors.

"Thanks." Jinx pulled them open.

"No prob. Could I interest ya in a Butterbeer down at Hogsm'ede?" He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Sorry, hun." Jinx smirked. "You're a few years too young for me."

She stepped into the library and grinned, making a beeline for the stack of books that hid a head of bushy hair and a raven.

"Hermione," Harry's voice floated from the other side of the books. "Will you shut up for a bit, please? I'm trying to concentrate."

Jinx flicked her wand and the books surrounding the two teens created a pile on the other side of the table.

"_Men Who Love Dragons Too Much, Magical Beasts And Where To Find Them,_" She flicked through the stack and tapped a finger on her ruby-painted lips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were going to fight a dragon."

Hermione zeroed in on the white bandages wrapped around Jinx's arms.

"Did you hurt yourself?! Are you okay!?"

"Perfectly fine." Jinx waved a hand at the girl. "Harry, it takes eight fully trained wizards to simply _stun_ a dragon. Go _around_ the dragon, if you can. You know, if you're going to fight one."

"What do you know about dragons?" Hermione scowled.

"Tons. I work with Charlie Weasley in Romania."

"Oh no." The bushy haired girl grumbled, gathering up several spellbooks. "He's back again. Why can't he read on his stupid ship?"

Viktor Krum was slouching in, a surly look on his face.

"Come on, Harry. We'll go back to the common room. His fan club'll be here in a moment, twittering away..."

Jinx meandered over to the Bulgarian Seeker as the duo left.

"_Ĭ__o, Viki. _(Yo, Vicky.)" She planted herself on the edge of the table. "_Mozhete izsledvane drakoni sŭshto? Populyarna tema , ne znaesh li?_ (You researching dragons too? Popular topic, don't you know?)"

"_Ne znam zashto. _(I wouldn't know why.)" The Seeker murmured in his native language.

"Hm." Jinx glanced over as the doors opened, allowing a gaggle of girls in. One of them wore a Bulgarian scarf around her waist. "_Shte te ostavya da se spravyat s fen klub_. (I'll let you deal with the fan club)"

"_Ne!_" Victor grabbed her wrist. Jinx fell backwards into her friend's lap, mere centimetres away from each other's faces. Victor's startled black eyes stared into Jinx's own horribly amused violet. One of the fangirls wailed.

"_Moga li da slyaza sega?_ (Can I get off now?)" The young woman asked. Victor immediately released her and Jinx stood.

"_Bukhal men, ako imate nuzhda ot pomosht._ (Owl me if you need help)"

* * *

Monday morning dawned with sunny skies.

An owl was perched above Jinx's head, staring own at her with luminescent yellow eyes. A scroll was tied on its leg and Jinx pulled it off.

_'Miss Jarvis,_

_ I am teching a class on dragons later. Will you com help me?_

_Hagrid'_

The raven grumbled as she dressed in a pair of lime green jeans, her brown boots, and a brown hoodie vest. Her shoulder length black hair was pulled into a messy-bun.

Charlie lifted his head as she left, half his body falling off the cot he'd claimed. "Where're you going?"

"Hagrid asked me to help teach a class this morning."

"Righ'. Have fun." The redhead muttered.

"I'll try." She snorted, hurrying away from their camp by the dragons.

Ten minutes later, Jinx was standing beside Hagrid, watching as a group of Sixth Years in their black robes meandered their way over. Judging by the crests on the front, this particular group consisted of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

A flash of red hair caught her eyes and Jinx smirked. Hagrid clapped his enormous hands together.

"Alrigh'." He boomed, smiling. "I've got a special treat fer ya today. This 'ere is Jinx Jarvis."

The Sixth Years looked unimpressed and the Weasley in the group seemed curious. It was one of the twins; Jinx wasn't sure which one though.

"Go on, Jinx!" Hagrid beamed at her. "Show 'em!"

The raven rolled her violet eyes and concentrated. "I suggest you back up a good fifty feet or so."

Her skin bubbled and rippled, bones snapping and lengthening. Her face elongated along with her teeth. A scaled tail erupted from her tail bone.

Finally, Jinx shifted on her four legs, swishing her tail.

"Come on!" Hagrid called, striding up to Jinx with absolutely no fear at all. "This is the tamest dragon yeh'll ever see!"

The Gryffindors tiptoed forward, shielding the Hufflepuffs. However, the Weasley twin marched right forward and gave Jinx a pat on the snout.

Hagrid positively glowed. "Thata boy, George! Ever ridden a dragon?"

The Care of Magical Creatures teacher lifted George up and placed him on the witch's back.

"Mind givin' him a ride?"

Hagrid's answer was a sudden burst of wind from her wings. George whooped as Jinx pushed off the ground.

The witch glided over the lake, dipping her wings in the water.

The giant squid rose to the surface, swimming along with the pair until Jinx rose sharply upwards. She rose above the tree-tops and then dropped.

George yelled as they free fell, groaning when Jinx snapped her wings open. They corkscrewed between the towers, so close that George made faces at both students and paintings alike.

They rushed over the grass back to Hagrid hut, slowing to a halt before landing.

George slid off with a thump and Jinx morphed back.

"Way better than a broom." He announced, sprawling in the grass. "That was awesome!"

* * *

Tuesday evening came too quickly for Jinx. The nesting mothers had sensed something was going to happen, and were more temperamental than usual, including Princess.

The four dragons were positively pissed; locked in cages and their eggs hidden from them.

Luckily for Jinx, she'd been given the task of placing a golden egg in the nest of the eggs each round, along with standing with an extinguishing spell at the ready.

The first dragon was Bluebell; a rather angry, very protective Bluebell.

The first Champion was Cedric Diggory, a Seventh Year Hufflepuff. He looked positively green as he entered the arena.

Jinx snickered, twirling her wand between her fingers. She, along with the other dragon-keepers, were dressed in dragon hide pants and tight leather vests. Jinx had forgone her normal heels in place of sturdy brown boots. Her black hair was pulled back in a braid and coiled around the back of her head.

Cedric Diggory, cald in black and yellow, clutched his wand and pointed it at a boulder.

Bluebell's head snapped around as she followed the transfigured boulder-Labrador. It barked and Cedric darted for the golden egg Jinx had perched atop Bluebell's eggs.

At the last minute, Bluebell spun back to Cedric.

Fire spewed from the Short-Snout's mouth, and it managed to catch Cedric's side. His shirt blazed and the two closest wizards readied their wands as Cedric's hands closed around the egg.

The stands cheered, and Cedric hurried away as Jinx and Charlie darted forward with several others. The Judges presented Cedric with his points.

The raven spoke in murmured tones to the dragon, who visibly calmed and was led from the arena, easy as can be. Bluebell's eggs floated after her.

Jinx swished her wand. "Accio egg."

A second golden egg whizzed towards her as the next batch of eggs was carried in, followed by Lucy, the Common Welsh Green.

Beauxbatons's Champion, Fleur Delacour, attempted to charm her dragon into a trance. It worked...but Lucy was a snorer and the flame that burst from the Common Welsh Green's nose set Fleur's robe on fire.

The third dragon-and-Champion pair of was Krum and Jingle.

The second Victor saw the Chinese Fireball, he fired off his chosen curse.

"_Conjunctify!_" He bellowed. The spell hit Jingle in one of her dark amber eyes and the red serpent roared, shooting several fireballs blindly around the arena.

One whizzed over Victor's head. The brunette lunged forward, ducking beneath Jingle's tail.

"Very daring!" Ludo Bagman yelled. He'd been commentating, but Jinx hadn't been paying attention to him.

The Chinese Fireball let out a horrible roaring shriek and the crowd gasped as she lunged for Victor, who was a mere five feet away from his prize.

Jingle trampled forward, crushing the pile of eggs beneath her feet. Victor tripped backwards and scrambled under Jingles belly as she reared back.

He lunged for the slightly dented egg.

"That's some nerve he's showing. And...yes, he's got the egg!"

Applause shattered the winter air.

Jinx whistled loudly, two fingers between her lips. Jingle's head snapped around and she flared her golden spikes.

"_Lěngjìng xiàlái. Wǒ yào zǔzhòu_. (Calm down. I'll take the curse off.)" The raven flicked her wand at the same time as the others. Her lighter spell mixed with the red of the Stunning Spells.

It took a few minutes, but Princess was soon in the arena, her clutch of eggs between her legs.

Harry Potter's turn lasted the shortest amount of time, and Jinx hurried to help with Princess, but was stopped when Hagrid placed a massive hand on her shoulder.

"Professor Dumbledore wants ter see ya."

Jinx blinked her violet eyes at the half-giant and murmured something under her breath before sprinting over to the headmaster.

She was surprised to see Yamamoto at his side, hands tucked in her official robes.

"Jarvis!" Yamamoto exclaimed, smirking. "Me and Albus just talking about you!"

"All bad I hope?"

"Not at all, my dear." Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind half-moon glasses perched on his crooked nose. "We were speaking of your qualifications."

"For what, exactly?" The witch questioned as she followed Dumbledore and Yamamoto, who had obviously come to watch the first round of the Tournament.

"Hagrid has requested that I offer you a spot on my staff as the Care of Magical Creatures assistant. He has expressed quite passionately that he enjoys working with you."

"What about my job in Romania?" Jinx frowned.

"Silly girl!" Yamamoto smacked the young woman with the cane she kept hidden somewhere. "You let senseis' teachings go to waste with dragon work. Help Hagrid! Superior knowledge I have!"

"Ow!" The raven yelped as the nearly four foot Headmistress thwacked her.

"I'm sure your employer will be understanding." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled and his lips twitched into a smile.

"_Jarvis_!" Jinx whirled, surprise on her face as her eyes met those of Garret Yu, her half-Korean boss.

"Congrats, kiddo!" He vigorously shook her hand. "I knew I'd loose you one day. Didn't think you'd be a professor, but, oh well. I've taken the liberty of packing all your things in your dorm room with Weasley. Here!"

Garrett pressed a bag into her hands.

"There's a few parting gifts from the team!" He grinned, hurrying off. "You're fired!"

"Now, Ms Jarvis," Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "May I offer you a position teaching with Hagrid here at Hogwarts?"

"Uh..."

"That mean yes in Troll!" Yamamoto cackled, taking off down the hall before Jinx could throw a hex at her.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts staff, Furia."

"Jinx..." The befuddled young Animagus stared at the Headmaster of Hogwarts, unsure of what had just happened.

"I'll have Severus show you around the castle."


End file.
